


Starting The New Year Right

by Soapbubblesoul



Series: Uncut Ties - Behind the Curtains [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Headcanon, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, New Year's Eve, Porn With Plot, Reconciliation, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soapbubblesoul/pseuds/Soapbubblesoul
Summary: Against all odds Yixing keeps holding onto Yifan, because he's unwilling to let go of everything they had and could have had. And when only 22km separate them on New Year's Eve, he can't possibly stay away.





	Starting The New Year Right

**Author's Note:**

> Crosspost; unedited; originally written 2015  
> Uncut Ties - Behind the Curtains is the companion series to Uncut Ties. It contains all the explicit stories, since I had originally planned to keep Fanxing's relationship vague/ambiguous and to not state whether they're just close friends or whether they are dating.  
> With the newest installment of UT I've deviated from that initial plan, I'm afraid, so now it's simply going to be that all rated fics go into this series, while all pg(-13) ones go into the "main" series.

 

The airport was loud and bustling around Yixing, as crowded with fans as he was used to. Somehow it still felt surreal that he really was going to be boarding a plane soon that would take him to China, to the same airport Yifan had walked through just one day prior.

It was New Years Eve, and despite it feeling a lot like a regular work day for them, Yixing couldn't help the little spark of excitement putting him into a good mood.

He had been writing all morning with Yifan, mostly about innocuous topics like how the weather was in Guangzhou, and whether Yifan could recommend some restaurants to check out if they were allowed to before or after the performance.  
It had been Yifan who had first realized how close they were going to be that night. He had asked whether Yixing was sure that they would attend _the_ Hunan TV New Year's Eve Concert so often that Yixing had huffed in exasperation and threatened to hang up on the other.

“You don't realize what that means, right?” Yifan had asked, his voice suspiciously sounding as if he was trying to hide his glee, interspersed with a hint of incredulity.

“That we'll both be working on New Years Eve, the same way we have the last years?” Yixing had tried for an answer, although he had been pretty sure that wasn't was Yifan thinking of.

“Yes, that as well, but more importantly you remember where I'll be this New Year's Eve?”

“In your hometown, Guangzhou.” Yixing had recalled, not really understanding how that was related to Yifan's former question.

“And you haven't taken the time to find out where your New Years Eve event is going to be, right?” It had been a statement rather than a question and finally it had clicked with Yixing why the elder had been so disbelieving.

“You mean...?” He had asked, unable to fully formulate the sentence because all of a sudden all kinds of thoughts had been running wild inside his head.

“Yes.” Yifan had answered, not needing Yixing to complete his sentence. “If you're really going to be at the Hunan TV New Year's Eve Concert, we'll be in the same city on New Year's Eve.”

Disbelieve had been the most prevalent emotion in Yixing, because the prospect alone seemed surreal. Therefore joy and anticipation hadn't really managed to properly surface yet.

Lost for words for a moment, Yixing had missed the chance of replying when he heard the steps outside their door, and a tell-tale rummaging for keys. “I'm sorry Yifan, Manager-nim is here, I have to go now. We'll write, okay?”

The other had hummed in affirmation, and Yixing had promised to answer as soon as he could.

A few hours later Yixing's phone had buzzed with a message. It had been a picture, a screenshot to be more exact.  
  
  
**From Yifan:**  
_Your venue is 22km apart from mine..._

  
The screenshot had turned out to be a map, displaying the part of Guangzhou where both Yixing and Yifan would perform at the end of the month.

  
**To Yifan:**  
_I want to see you._

  
It really had been a spur-of-the-moment decision, and Yixing only really had realized what he had written when he saw the bubble with his message appear on the screen. Obviously he didn't mean just through pictures or video chat, but he knew Yifan knew, because more likely than not that had been the other's first thought as well.

So Yixing hadn't tried to send another message to distract from his eagerness, or to write it off as a joke even though he was a bit embarrassed to be voicing such unrealistic wishes. Probably he had written that message, because his unrealistic wish had suddenly seemed to be within his reach.

  
**From Yifan:**  
_Me too._  
  
  
Yixing had just been about to put his phone away, feeling a pang of wistfulness at the shared sentiment, when Yifan had sent another message.

  
**From Yifan:**  
_I'll make this work._

  
Even though the sentence was short, it had made Yixing's heart leap in his chest, before it continued its pounding faster than before in excitement. He hadn't needed any clarification on what _this_ was supposed to be.

Yifan hadn't offered any suggestion on how they would manage to see each other, no details on how he _“_ would make this work”, but Yixing hadn't cared, because with that little message they had somehow agreed to meet on New Year.

The prospect of meeting Yifan was probably the main reason for his good mood.

  
**To Yifan:**  
_Gonna see you soon~ (* >ω<) _

  
Together with the message he sent a selca, because he was feeling the need to share his good mood. Yifan's reply was instantaneous.

  
**From Yifan:**  
_Someone's feeling cute today, I see._

  
The teasing tone of Yifan's voice basically rang in Yixing's ears, and he chuckled to himself. A part of his brain wondered if his giddiness might come from a severe sleep deficient putting him in some sort of not entirely accountable state, but he frankly also didn't care.  
  
  
**To Yifan:**  
_Well, if you think otherwise, I don't have to go see you. (*｀へ´*)_

  
**From Yifan:**  
_I doubt that. (o＾皿＾)_

  
Pocketing his phone because it was his turn to check in, Yixing grudgingly admitted that Yifan was right.

  
-o-  
  
  
It was nearing 1:00 am when Yixing finally managed to sneak out of the venue. Yifan had already written him an hour prior that he should come to the underground car park, and that Yifan would arrange it for him to be picked up there. Since the car park was protected by security controls, no one would be able to see Yixing if he got into a car down here.

Adrenaline from performing was still rushing through his veins, making his hands shaky and his heart beat faster. The prospect of meeting Yifan didn't particularly help in calming him down either, though he wouldn't properly believe it was happening until it had happened.

Reaching the car park, he quickly scanned the area and was just about to text Yifan, asking whether the car was supposed to be there already, when a middle aged man approached him. “Mr. Zhang?”

Yixing startled a bit at suddenly being spoken to, then immediately bend in a bow. “Yes, that's me.”

The man mirrored the bow. “I was sent to pick you up by Mr. Wu. If you would please follow me?”

With that he gestured in the direction of one of the parked cars, and Yixing followed after him, climbing into the back of the car.

All of the windows were tinted, the car a common model amongst celebrities, so Yixing relaxed bit once the car door was closed behind him. It was very unlikely that in the rush of cars leaving the venue and the excitement of New Year's Eve anyone would pay particular attention to their vehicle.

As they excited the building, they were greeted by a mass of fans, and a few camera's started flashing, but his nondescript driver paired with the tinted windows concealing the inmate of the car, they quickly lost interest when their car pulled into the open traffic.

Yixing considered asking where they were heading, but it wasn't as if the name of his destination would have told him anything. He was heading to Yifan, that much was sure and it was all he needed to know.

The ride was mostly silent. Some New Year's show was playing quietly on the radio, but the words and songs only barely registered with Yixing. He usually felt drained after a performance, and considering the late hour tonight was the same and completely different all together.

More than feeling ready to sleep right away, it was like his excitement and anticipation were just below his consciousness, ready to spring up as soon as he neared Yifan, but lying dormant for now. According to what Yifan had told him, the ride would take half an hour, taking into account the traffic chaos caused by New Year.

So Yixing leaned against the car door pretty much the same way he always did in their group's van. Outside the window he saw the colourful fireworks illuminating the night sky. Usually when he looked up and knew that he and Yifan were seeing the same lights he was talking about the stars, so far away and impalpable. These fireworks were so infinitely closer, and _Yifan could see the exact same ones._

Only with that thought did it fully register with him how close they were to each other. That he was really going to see the man again he had missed for more than half a year, whom he had only gotten back into contact with a few months ago.

Yixing sat up in his seat when their car pulled into the driveway of another underground car park, this one belonging to a hotel. It wasn't part of a bigger chain as far as Yixing could tell, because the name didn't ring with him, but it was still a pretty big building nonetheless.

On their way down to what had to be the fourth or fifth level below the ground, his driver had to enter about three different security codes, slowing their descent down considerably. And still Yixing felt as if he didn't have enough time.

The knowledge of having arrived at his destination, that it would more likely than not be mere minutes until Yifan would be within his reach again, had his emotions running rampant, and he felt as if all the thoughts he had sorted out during the ride where just scattered wildly again.

As the car finally came to a halt, he grabbed his face mask and sunglasses, and pulled his hoodie back on. It was ridiculously warm in Guangzhou, especially compared to Seoul, but so deep below the ground the air was cool enough to make wearing a hoodie doable.

His driver opened the door for Yixing, who made his way out of the car with another bow. Just as he was about to thank the man for his services and head for an area with enough reception to call Yifan, when the other pulled a card and a piece of paper from his pockets. “Your room is on a access controlled floor, Mr. Zhang. This is the key to the room—“ he handed the key card to Yixing, who accepted it with another slight bow “—and here—“ this time the paper was given to him as well “—are written down all the codes you need. One to call down the elevator, one to access your floor, the last one to unlock your room.”

Yixing nodded, while skimming over the six-digit numbers written down on the paper. It wasn't as if he hadn't been in hotels with tight security before, so he didn't feel particularly weirded out by the multiple security layers.

Instead he simply thanked his driver again, who returned the gesture and took his leave before Yixing had even reached the elevator. While waiting for it to arrive he pulled up the hood of his hoodie to cover his hair, and concealed his face with the mask and put on the glasses. This elevator might have been celebrity-only, but the less people knew about his presence there, the better.

A soft music was playing in the golden confines, but Yixing was too busy fidgeting with his hands in nervousness to pay any attention to it. The ride up seemed infinite and way too short all the same.

All his precautions were more or less unnecessary as well, since Yixing didn't meet anyone else, neither in the elevator nor on his short way to the hotel room. Most of the other occupants of the floor must still be out celebrating.

Intent on keying in the code, Yixing didn't realize that there was a possibility, a _high_ possibility actually, that the hotel room itself wouldn't be empty.

So it caught him somehow off-guard when the door swung open by itself when Yixing was just about to enter the last digit. A familiar and yet unfamiliar tall figure stood in the doorway, towering almost a head over him. Yifan's expression was unreadable, and Yixing wondered if his face mirrored the exact same expression, or whether it displayed any emotions. If it did, Yifan knew better how Yixing felt than he himself did, because suddenly everything inside him had gone silent as he simply looked at Yifan.

The other's skin looked a lot better than the last time Yixing had seen him, his eyes no longer held the lingering shadow of ever-present exhaustion. His hair was silvery white, and long enough to almost hang in his eyes in its current unstyled state.

Nothing about that really was news to Yixing, he had seen enough pictures and videos of the other, and yet it really only hit him now that he was seeing it in person.

“Hi.” Yifan eventually broke the silence, his face stretching into a tentative smile, as if he wasn't sure if Yixing would smile back or turn and walk away again. First Yixing concluded that that meant his expression was just as blank, but then he remembered that basically the entirety of his face was still covered.

“Hi.” Yixing repeated, because he wasn't able to think of anything better to reply with yet, and repetition didn't require any decent brain capacities.

“You better come in.” the white-haired male noted, taking a step back, holding the door open for Yixing to enter.

Realizing he was still standing in the hotel's hallway, Yixing quickly followed Yifan's invitation. While the elder closed the door behind him, Yixing removed the glasses, face mask and hoodie, throwing them on a small cupboard directly beside the door.

Silently he studied his surroundings, wanting to give his brain a simple task to get back on track. The room was nothing particularly special, but nothing shabby either. A small hallway opened to a single room, which was big enough to accommodate a desk and chairs, a television set and a king-sized bed. Behind the drawn curtains Yixing could still make out the fireworks, but the accompanying noises didn't make it into the room.

“Happy New Year.” Yifan's voice broke through his reverence. The taller male had silently entered the room as well, standing a few paces away from Yixing.

In the dim lighting of the room, the colours of the fireworks splayed over Yifan's face as he was right beside the window. His dark eyes, unreadable, fixed on Yixing, that smile still etched on his features.

Somehow the silence of the room paired with the celebration going on outside, and Yifan's presence in the room made the knot inside Yixing's mind come undone. All of the sudden his emotions seemed to sort themselves out, and he was surprised that the one surfacing as most prevalent was _need._ He needed to feel the proximity, to assure himself that this was no dream, that Yifan was really right there.

So he basically flew across the room, arms flying up to wind around the taller's neck to pull him down enough to give Yixing the opportunity to smash his lips against Yifan's.

Words had often failed Yixing, so he had long learned to speak through sounds and his body, composing song and choreographing dances, and he called on that instinct now to tell Yifan everything he needed the other to know, everything he needed the other to be.

He pressed close to the other body, trying to not leave a single bit of air between them, no distance left after there had been way too much distance way too long.

Yifan seemed startled for a moment by the smaller body against his, his lips rather clumsily reacting to Yixing's hungry kiss, but he quickly caught himself. He leaned down further, tilting his head slightly to deepen the kiss, hands coming up to frame Yixing's face gently.

The feeling of Yifan's fingers on his skin, his warmth beneath Yixing's hands, his scent in Yixing's nose and his taste on Yixing's tongue made all the memories of what they had almost been flash up before his inner eye. The little noises whenever Yifan exhaled in contentment, barely more than happy sighs in between little kisses, made Yixing just grab even tighter, more desperate to savour as many of them as he could.

After a bit Yifan moved his hands up Yixing's face, threading his fingers through the black hair to gently stroke down his scalp. He didn't stop at Yixing's nape though, moving his hands further down until they came to a halt at Yixing's waist. With his arms linked behind Yixing's back Yifan secured the other against his chest, holding Yixing as close as the other was holding him.

“Don't you want to talk?” Yifan whispered breathlessly as he eventually pulled back from Yixing, only so far though that his breath was still ghosting over Yixing's skin when he spoke.

Yixing didn't know when he had closed his eyes, but he only realized he had when he slowly opened them while slightly shaking his head.

“No.” he breathed out, pecking Yifan's lips that were so invitingly in front of his. “We've done nothing but talk the last few months and we'll have enough opportunities to talk in the future. Right now I want _you._ ”

To emphasize his words he leaned up to gently nip at Yifan's jawline, drawing a low hum from the elder, who in turn leaned down to access the tender skin around Yixing's ear.

“You have no idea how often I imagined having you here like this while listening to your song.” he whispered, and Yixing couldn't help the shiver running down his spine. He didn't know whether it had been the low tone of Yifan's voice, his hot breath against Yixing's ear or his words that had caused the reaction, but he frankly didn't care when Yifan moved to nibble at his earlobe, knowing perfectly well how weak it made Yixing.

The smaller tried to suppress it, but a guttural moan still escaped him when Yifan moved his fingers to gently brush below the hem of his shirt in addition to his mouth's ministrations. He could basically feel the elder's smile against his skin as Yifan's hands started roaming up and down Yixing's back.

In turn Yixing moved his hands down from Yifan's neck, since the other was slightly crouching to reach Yixing's neck now either way. Instead he used his now free hands to still his own craving for Yifan's warm skin, letting his fingers dart over the planes of his back beneath his shirt.

When Yifan sucked gently on the part of Yixing's neck he could reach, his breath ghosting over his sensitive spot combined with the sensations of Yifan's tongue darting out to lick at the skin made Yixing's hips rock forward against Yifan's, together with another deep moan falling from his lips. It was his only consolation that the movement drew a corresponding moan from Yifan as well.

It was like an old dance between them, bodies remembering the moves and spots even when their minds might have forgotten all about them. Without needing any words for coordination they stripped each other of their shirts, pants quickly following, with their mouths never separating for more than a few seconds.

Exchanging sloppy kisses, Yixing used the opportunity to run his hands over Yifan's chest. The other hadn't been kidding about getting to work on his abs, he noted.

Both hands still on Yixing's hips, Yifan gently guided the younger by taking slow steps into his personal space, making Yixing accommodate him by moving back.

Caught up in everything Yifan, the smaller only realized the other's intended destination when his legs hit the soft material of the mattress. A smug smile formed on his lips, as he ghosted his hands up Yifan's chest, over his collarbones just to stroke down his well-defined arms. The other surely must have been playing a lot of basketball lately now that he got the chance.

After worrying Yifan's lower lip between his teeth slightly, he scrambled back on the bed, making space for Yifan to follow after him. The taller male immediately did, settling comfortably between Yixing's spread legs.

As he lowered his body down, their clothed erections brushed against each other, making Yixing throw his head back with a gasp. Never one to waste an opportunity Yifan dived in to lick and nip at Yixing's neck, before moving gradually lower.

First he stopped at the protruding collarbones, tracing their outline with his tongue, but he quickly lost interest of them in favour of Yixing's nipples.

“The clothes you wore for your solo stage might have been a bit revealing.” Yifan noted, glancing up at Yixing from where his face was just barely hovering above the other's chest. “Your teasing was unnecessary, I would have payed attention to your nipples either way.”

All protests died on Yixing's lips as his breath hitched when Yifan first placed his lips around the bud, as if gently kissing it. But Yixing knew him better than that, so he was already expecting it when the elder started sucking on the tender flesh, only letting go to run his tongue over the nipple.

The action had Yixing release a drawn-out moan, and his hips bucked upwards again on their own accord. He fisted one hand into Yifan's hair, the other holding his arm in a tight grip, but it didn't seem to bother the elder much, if it bothered him at all. He happily continued sucking, licking, _teasing_ and Yixing could only helplessly moan and buck beneath the taller body holding him down.

Despite constantly complaining about Yixing teasing him, Yifan had always been the bigger tease of the both of them.

Yixing felt himself go hoarse from all the involuntary noises he was releasing, and he was immensely grateful that he didn't have to perform the day after.

Yifan deemed his attention to both of Yixing's nipples satisfactory with one last lick to both of them, and Yixing took in one deep breath while he could, because Yifan was already kissing his way down the younger's stomach.

When he arrived at the hem of Yixing's boxers, his impatient fingers immediately grabbed the material, but Yixing refused to lift his hips yet.

“You as well.” he demanded, and Yifan just smirked up at him. Within seconds he had stripped out of his own undergarment, eagerly pulling at Yixing's to follow right after.

The elder took a moment to muster Yixing's naked form with hungry eyes, and the familiarity of the expression made Yixing shiver in anticipation.

Yifan slowly ran his fingers up the inside of Yixing's thighs with an almost tickling lightness as he leaned back down. In turn the younger fisted his hands in the sheets, expectant of what was to come.

However when Yifan's tongue lightly grazed the underside of his cock, he still released a bitten-back moan, hands tightening their grip. It was only when Yifan started engulfing him from the head, moving down on Yixing's cock, that the younger released a high-pitched keen. Strong hands stopped him from bucking up into the elder's mouth while Yifan alternated between bobbing his head up and down on Yixing's cock, and tracing it's outline with his tongue.

Every movement, every touch made Yixing feel as if his grip on his sanity was growing more and more loose.

Panting heavily, he moved one hand to tug at Yifan's hair when he felt the tell-tale knot grow tighter in his stomach.

After Yifan released his cock, he moved back up to hover over Yixing's face, his lips, shining from his own spit and Yixing's precum, stretched into a content, slightly self-satisfied looking grin.

His hair matted to his head, skin most likely shining with sweat, lips parted in heavy breathing, Yixing knew he must be quite a sight.

When Yifan moved down for another kiss, Yixing responded at first, before using Yifan's lowered guard to push himself up from the bed, switching their positions with his momentum.

Relishing the surprised look on the elder's face Yixing immediately moved down to capture Yifan's lips. He licked at them, and Yifan willingly opened his mouth to let Yixing's tongue enter. Easily submitting to their new positions Yifan let himself be kissed into the pillows by Yixing who was leaning over him.

After exchanging a few open-mouthed kisses, Yixing moved down from sitting on Yifan's chest to siting just below his crotch. When he leaned forward to give Yifan's nipples the same treatment his own had received from the elder, it made their erections brush against each other, and Yifan shamelessly moaned at the contact.

The noise sent a new wave of need through Yixing, so he cut his ministrations short. Instead he quickly scrambled down even further on Yifan's legs, so that despite his own impatience he could give Yifan's hard cock some attention at least.

Knowing they were both equally desperate, Yixing contented himself with giving the elder's erection a few kittenish licks, sucking on the leaking head and delving his tongue into the slit there. It was enough to have Yifan buck beneath him, throw his head back and arch up from the bed slightly with a low groan.

“Where?” Yixing whispered into the elder's ear when he couldn't draw it out any longer, his hips grinding against Yifan's a clear indication of what he was asking for.

“Wait, I'll get it.” Yifan muttered. He guided Yixing to sit up a bit, so that he himself could scramble into a sitting position and lean for the bedside drawer, pulling lube and a condom out of it.

Yixing remained in his kneeling position on top of Yifan's legs, because that way the other had better access to circle his hole once he had spread enough lube on his fingers.

The intrusion of the first finger was a sensation grown unfamiliar, but Yixing's body still remembered how to adjust to it and the second finger. When the elder started scissoring his fingers inside Yixing to properly loosen him, it had the younger release a shaky breath he had been holding. But when Yifan looked at him questioningly, as if asking whether they should stop or continue, Yixing immediately leaned down to gently kiss the corner of Yifan's mouth. “Go on, I can take it.”

Knowing better than to argue with Yixing, Yifan added another finger and did his best to kiss away the pained frown from Yixing's face.

The stretch burned, but at the same time the prodding of Yifan's long fingers feeling around Yixing's walls made the younger release soft moans. Practiced ease had Yifan find Yixing's prostate rather soon, in result having the other arch his back with a keen. He only had patience for the elder rubbing his fingers against the spot very few times, before he whined into Yifan's ear to just fuck him for real already.

Apparently Yifan took his wishes to heart, because he pulled out, and Yixing took the condom from his hands to open it himself. Deft fingers quickly rolled the condom on, lubing it up afterwards with a few fast strokes that had Yifan bite back a moan nonetheless.

Bracing one hand on the elders shoulder, he locked his gaze with Yifan when he used his other hand to guide Yifan's cock to his entrance, slowly sinking down onto it.

He had to pause a few times, to catch his breath and adjust to Yifan's size, but eventually he was fully seated, his own sweaty chest pressed against Yifan's, both heaving simultaneously with their intake of breaths.

After a few moments Yixing started moving, tentatively at first and then faster when he felt his body getting used to the stretch. Yifan's eyes were half-lidded, his large hands on Yixing's hips, whether to guide or follow his movement wasn't entirely obvious.

He released moan after moan in time with Yixing's hips rolling against him, and started meeting his downward grinding with upward thrusts of his own that had Yixing's mouth fall open in breathless moans. Trying out different angles, Yixing finally found the one that made his breath hitch before a keen ripped from his throat, stars dancing in front of his eyes in addition to the colours ghosting over every surface in the room.

He kept meeting Yifan's hips, but with every hit of his prostate the trembling of his thighs got worse, and despite feeling himself nearing his orgasm, Yixing had troubles to keep lifting himself off Yifan's lap.

Noticing the faltering in Yixing's movements, Yifan wrapped one arm around his lower body, pulling the younger flush against his chest, and after pressing a wet kiss to the sweaty skin right above his collarbone, he tipped Yixing back until the younger was lying flat on his back.

There was no pillow beneath his head, but that thought was quickly banished from his mind when Yifan used the new position to ram into the younger mercilessly.

With his hands on Yixing's ankles he pulled the younger's legs to lie on his shoulders, so that he could angle his thrusts better as he folded the other in half.

Licking and nipping at Yixing's collarbone, it didn't take the elder more than a few thrusts to have Yixing whine and beg for release.

Happy to oblige Yifan wrapped a hand around Yixing's leaking erection, and after a few tugs the younger arched of the bed, Yifan's name a voiceless scream on his lips.

The sound of Yixing's orgasm, together with his walls clenching around Yifan quickly drove the elder over the edge as well, and he bit down on the first part of skin within his reach when he climaxed with a muffled moan.

Yixing gently whined, but the afterglow was surrounding his brain too thoroughly to really be bothered by the small tinge of pain at the bite.

After pulling out and tossing the condom into the bin, Yifan lay down on the bed, with Yixing immediately cuddling into his side.

Both were spent and tired. With the adrenaline of sex gone, and a bone-deep relaxation coursing through their bodies as an aftereffect of their orgasms, both found it difficult to keep their eyes open after such a long day.

Yixing hadn't counted, but he was sure that he was nearing his 20th hour awake, and considering that he had hardly caught more than 3 hours of sleep the night prior that was a commendable and slightly scary number of hours to be awake.

“You're right, talking is overrated.” Yifan whispered into the silence, gently stroking Yixing's hair.

A silent snort from Yixing was his answer, as the younger pulled on his last strength to fold his hands on Yifan's chest, placing his head on them to look up into dark eyes.

“If I finally get the chance to touch you, I for sure won't waste it with talking.” Yixing admitted, and moved slightly forward to place a small kiss on Yifan's chest. The action drew a fond smile on Yifan's face, and the elder tightened his grip around Yixing's middle.

For a while silence resided, and Yixing leaned back down on Yifan's chest. He could hear the other's heartbeat, surprisingly calm considering their recent activities, and the continuous sound of it was like a lullaby to Yixing.

“Hey, Yixing.” Yifan silently called the younger, gently patting his back. “Don't you have to get back?”

“Don't have to.” He mumbled drowsily, and when Yifan moved beneath him he looked up to find Yifan mustering him with a doubtful glance.

“I want to wake up the first morning of this year in your arms, okay?” Yixing downright whined, but he was sleepy and for the first time in what felt like forever he had the familiarity that was Yifan's body back to cuddle with at night, so he reasoned it was okay to be a little whiny.

“Me too.” Yifan breathed, pressing a gentle kiss to his hair, and Yixing thought they had reached an agreement, when the elder continued. “There is nothing I wish for more, but you have to head back early tomorrow, right?”

At that Yixing's sleep-huddled brain drew itself away form the world of dreams once again, recalling that he hadn't yet told the other the good news, because he had wanted them to be a surprise.

“The others are heading back in an hour or so already, but I will stay here to head directly for Changsha tomorrow.” he explained, a grin on his face.

The first expression flitting over Yifan's face was cautious incredulity, as if it was sounding too good to be true for him, and frankly it did to Yixing as well.

“Are you serious?”

Yixing hummed in confirmation, and his smile stretched even wider, pronouncing the dimple in his cheek.

In reaction Yifan moved down enough to be able to capture Yixing's lips in a kiss, before pulling back with an expression of mirroring elatedness. “So you'll really be able to stay the night?”

“Yes, I'll stay.” Yixing whispered, and after one last peck he snuggled back into Yifan's side, eyes dropping close.

In the back of his mind he heard Yifan whisper “This year is starting so good.”, but he couldn't muster the strength to reply with more than a weak hum. He knew he was about to have the best night's sleep he had had in forever.

With Yifan's warmth beneath him, long arms wrapped loosely around his middle, the calming scent of his skin in his nose and the lulling sound of his heartbeat, sleep quickly claimed Yixing.

 


End file.
